A Kingdom Hearts Christmas Partu
by Aremselle
Summary: Something random about iPods and everyone is invited to a Christmas Party in Radiant Garden including Number 14? and the Enigmatic Knights
1. Chapter 1

A Kingdom Hearts Christmas Party

A/N: I despise all iPods… Just kidding, I was isolated by my group because I didn't have one. Heheh… (gets electrified kunais thrown at me)Also, it's beta-ed on my own.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts characters

* * *

Prologue 

The Radiant Garden Restoration Committee had invited their members and some VIPs to their Christmas Party this year, including Riku and Kairi also some of King Mickey's guests. That is, a belated by three days Christmas Party.

Chapter 1: Uninvited Guest

At Merlin's House, decorated with hollies and all Christmassy objects, there are two figures in front of the Christmas tree and guessing what presents contained what and so on. However, one of them had opened their presents when the small sized present yielded no hints, she opened it.

"Hey Sora, look at what I've got." piped a black haired ninja girl with a stylish black ice iPod.

"An iPod?" Replied a boy with brown spiky hair. He had opened his presents opened as well. In his hands was a baby blue iPod.

"Sora, do you know who sent it to us? I sort of ripped my gift card to pieces." The girl said as she tries to distinguish the writing on what's left on her box's gift wrap.

"Yeah, it was the Moogles." Sora said as he read the gift card. "Yuffie, do you think everyone got an iPod?" He asked as he saw a bunch of the same kind of boxes stacked with the rest of the presents. There were a lot of presents under the tree.

Yuffie look around. "Yeah, I think so." She craned her neck to get a better scope of all the presents. Sora and Yuffie worked together to figure out what the buttons meant.

Then the door burst opened to let in the buzzing shopping bag burdened residents and the cold winds of winter.

"Close the door! It's freezing" Yuffie complained as she immediately jump closer to the fire. She insisted on wearing her ninja outfit even in winter.

Sora quickly went to the door and shut it as soon as everyone got in.

"I'm sorry. Our hands are kind of full because I thought we had a couple more people to help around" Riku said sarcastically. Yuffie and Sora grinned apologetically. Leon and Cloud stoically carried two big bags of fizzy drinks. Merlin just poofed in with The Bag. The rest was chatting about the settings. "Have anyone seen Cid?" Kairi asked as she saw the computer table was empty of its usual master. "No." Everyone buzzed. "Good riddance, too" Merlin muttered under his breath.

This may be a good thing as the two had been fighting over… a few minor issues. A debate, to be exact, Magic versus Technology. To this debate, Leon and Cloud had to be present so they could break it off before Merlin blows his top and destroys the Radiant Garden's master computer and Radiant Garden itself along with it or Cid loses his head and programmes the computer to initiate a self destruct mechanism which destroys Radiant Garden. Either way it was bad, Cloud and Leon were getting fed up with the whole affair.

"I have all the cutleries and plate sets." Announced Merlin as everyone got busy and sets the circular table. Then, Cloud and Leon was sitting nearby the tree when they had nothing to do.

"Mr. Strife, could you move a bit. Mr. Squall, I need you to get off the wires, please." Said a small, feminine voice, quietly. Overcame by extreme sense of old age, the two men was too busy to see who it was. "It's Leon." Leon said rather gruffly. "Just stick to calling me Cloud." Cloud rectifies her.

"Ok" the voice replied.

Aerith having noticing they were talking to no one, she inquired them. "Who are you guys talking to?"

Suddenly noticing all the ladies were on the other side of the room, both of them turned to their backs and caught the sound of billowing hem of a coat near the door. A hunched figure, in a hooded black Organization 13 coat, was trying to sneak out with all of the small presents that had the iPods in it. She even got the unwrapped ones, owned by Yuffie and Sora. In a whirl of colour, Yuffie and Sora pounced on her.

"Oh dear" She managed before being crushed by two, iPod crazed teenagers.

The mysterious stranger managed to get the iPods away from her crushing weight, also away from Sora's and Yuffie's grasps. The two intended to keep her prisoner as they reach for the iPod. Unfortunately, they couldn't reach it and the Nobody's arms were pinned to immobility to let them have it.

"Help!" The Nobody shouted as she was crushed.

Then the door burst open to let in Cid. He was carrying a few more boxes of present. Before anyone can warn him, he stumbled on the bunch of tangled humans and Nobody.

That was the cue that someone must interfere or the whole place will be a bunch of wreck by nightfall.

At first Cloud and Leon joined the fray and got only Yuffie under control. Cid had to restrain Sora in a headlock and Riku was… shielding a Nobody. The shaking Nobody was cowering behind a scowling Riku. The tangle of iPods was stuck to the Nobody's wrist.

"What happen here?" Cid asked as Sora had finally stopped struggling.

"Our precious is being stolen." Both Yuffie and Sora hissed in Gollum like way.

"Here!" The Nobody shouted and carefully removed the iPods and shoved it in Riku's hand. "Just take it. I don't want it anymore." She nearly shrieked.

"Ok, just calm down." Riku said exasperatedly as she used Riku as a kind of human shield.

Riku divided the iPods and gave it to Yuffie and Sora respectively. The two iPod crazed teenagers took it hungry hounds and both retreated to the Christmas Tree after throwing dirty look at the Nobody.

When they were away the rest stared at the uninvited guest.

She held up a peace sign. "Peace on earth" She said timidly.

* * *

A/N: Sounded so wrong in places but I couldn't figure it out. PLEASE GIVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM!!! But then you're human, I don't have the right to complain or get angry if you did, do I. By the way it's my first try on parody or comedy. Honestly, I don't know the difference If it sucked, the least I could ask is please help me to improve it and highlight whatever I screwed up. (Gets shot in the head) 

Please press the button down here and spare some time on your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the review and the explanation, Tarem. I still need to refer it to understand it but I think I got it. So sorry it's a bit late. By the way, this might clear things up. This is a self beta-ed fic. Sorry if it's bad.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Kingdom Hearts character. If I did, there are a lot more villains and angst…MUAHahahaha!!! Oh yeah, the same goes for the brands I used. (Got turned into a dice and rolls away)

Chapter 2: Rowdy Meal or Merry Rumble

"I'm Number 14." She introduced herself as she helped Cid with the presents. She had been _convinced_ into helping them get the place ready. She would have been dealt much more differently if they weren't that busy. Everyone else, except for Sora and Yuffie who insist on guarding the iPods in case that 14 wanted to steal it again, was busy with setting up the table.

The eggnogs were being served in silver jugs courtesy of Merlin's Bag. Punch bowls were cleaned to put the fizzy drinks since there are only three jugs and mineral water was also prepared on Aerith request.

"We don't want to get sick now, do we?" She said sweetly. Everyone obliged in order not to get more lectures on the importance of plain water. She was really serious about those kinds of things. The ones without any vessel were put into thickly walled ice bowls made by Merlin or to be exact, improvised. The table were originally set for 14 people but now it was set for 15 people.

"Don't you have another name like the rest of Organization 13, like Larxene or Xigbar?" Riku asked none too kindly. Number 14's shoulder slumped and she sighed. That earned Riku a slap on the back, courtesy of Kairi.

"Just cut the insults and sarcasm, it's the holidays." Kairi told him off.

"Don't worry. I don't have a name, yet. I was supposed to take the number 13 position in Organization 13 but some other Nobody beat me to it, so I'm the back up." She said brightly with no sign of anger which is a bit disturbing. "I was going to take number 4's place and then so on but I got stuck somewhere in one of the worlds and wasn't able to move from one world to another until Xemnas defeated. By that time, I stumbled upon those three _'enigmatic knights'_ and from that on I got around the world to rebuild the Organization 13." Still in the same callous sunny tone. "However, those three were showing off their iPods and keeping up to date as one can barely fit in the current crowd with only an outdated cheap MP3, the Superior so kindly provided before he was _disposed off_. Even the moogles would not talk to me when I want to have some synthesizing done. So, I decide to get it by retrieving one." She finished finally. It was kind of hard to know what the Nobody is thinking since she still had her hood on.

"THIEF!!!" Both Sora and Yuffie accused her.

"Thus why I'm here invited to a party which I really appreciated since I'm not THE Number 14" Number 14 explained vaguely.

Everyone was at lost for words due to confusion or vague emo-ness of the situation before.

"It seems everything is ready." She stated to break the confused silence. "Who's coming?" She inquired.

Breaking out of their daze, Tifa replied. "Well, about six more people are going to drop in later." She looked at her watch. "But they're running pretty late." She finished. Merlin took out his watch, too.

"Why don't we start without them? I want to try this soup already." She said as she slid into her seat. They all look to Merlin for some sign but he just shrugged and joined her.

On the 2nd Course

"I didn't know Nobodies eat." Kairi stated as-matter-of-factly.

"We do eat." 14 rectified her absent mindedly.

Kairi stared at her because she was forced to starve when she was kidnapped by Axel and further starved when kidnapped by Saix.

"Since you're the Keyblade Masters, do any of you know what happen to Xemnas?"

"Yeah." Riku answered with mock interest. "Sora and I kicked his butt back to oblivion."

"So, you two were the ones who defeated Xemnas?!" Number 14 exclaimed after getting her second helping of baked tomatoes.

Everyone else was chatting away, too.

"Yeah." Sora answered. He and Yuffie finally gave up guarding the iPods when the sushi came around. "I, Donald, Goofy and Riku fought him. It was really cool. He turned the castle into a mechanical dragon and rammed through The World That Never Was with buildings flying around and everything." He said excitedly, with his sushi dancing and the sauce spattering everywhere with his chopstick.

"Whoa, calm down." Riku said as he wiped off a big splat of sauce on his cheek.

"Yeah, Sora." Kairi whined on the other side but she managed to evade the sauce in time.

"Oh, sorry." He apologized with a smile to the two victims. 14 was in between Riku and Sora. Miraculously, 14 didn't get any sauce on her.

"Why don't you get your hood down? Doesn't it bother you while you eat?" Sora asked with a sushi stuffed in his cheek so he could talk.

"No, it doesn't. I prefer not." She declined politely.

"Why?" Sora pressed on after swallowing his sushi.

"I don't know but I prefer the hood on." 14 replied nonchalantly.

"Why?" Sora was going to use 'whine until she gives in' tactics. However, it didn't occur to him that a Nobody might react differently than a human does as annoyance is also considered as a feeling.

"Because you're my enemy for the rest of time except for holidays and celebrations including birthdays." She replied in a monotonous tone fitting of an airport announcer.

Sora paused for a moment and blinked in confusion for a moment as he processed what he had heard. Riku and Kairi also overheard her as she now took a draught of the lightly tinge blue coloured fizzy drink.

"Wha-?" The trio uttered as they stared at the Nobody.

They could feel her eyebrows rise in mild surprise as she regarded them. "If it wasn't true, I wouldn't be here eating this food and answering your questions." She said frankly and shrugged.

Sora shook his head to clear out the confusion buzzing his head. He decided to resume his work of irritating the Nobody as the other two did the same and conveniently joined the chat with the person next to them.

"What does that have to do with your hood?" Sora asked indignantly. "Do you have some horrible zit or something?" He asked in mock innocence.

"No." 14 said shortly. It went on indefinitely.

On the 3rd course

Sora was getting tired from trying get 14 lower her hood. As matter of fact he even came up with a theory that 14 was actually Maleficent in disguise. However, after a little bit of cross checking, he was finally placated.

Leon and Cloud, on he other hand, had to keep an eye on Cid and Merlin as the two had somehow managed to worm up a fight from an innocent remark on roast turkey. It was something about Graviga and pressure cookers.

Finally, Riku got fed up from the pathetic endless attempt to annoy 14. He was about to yank it down and end the petty squabble but before he could do that, a loud crack and flash suddenly blinded and deafened them.

By the door were the three knights in complete and very cool yet pointy and sharp armour.

14 dropped her head on the table with a dull thud managing to avoid all the plates and pointy cutleries. "Just my luck." She mumbled despairingly.

A/N: I think I'm still caffeine high. I can't seem to comprehend stuff as I usually do. So sorry if I sucked but I intend to finish this fic. For better or worse. Please R&R.


End file.
